Under the same roof
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ItaSasu. AU. Él sólo quiere a su hermano de vuelta, a la misma persona de la que se ha enamorado, pero, ¿un problema como ése realmente tiene cura? "Itachi es el único que lo sabe, que sabe todo, y tal vez no lo entiende, pero no le importa. Aquí es mi hogar, bajo el mismo techo que él."
1. Problema

¡Hola lector s! ¿Pueden creerlo? Esta vez traigo un fanfic y no un One-Shot, veamos si lo puedo acabar jajaja. Espero que a tod s ustedes les interese :) Con este tema (la adicción al sexo) he venido escribiendo ya varios one shots, y algunos los he terminado, pero por ahora subiré este fanfic, que es el que más me entusiasma... Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

**Problema**

Esto es un problema. Sabía que el día llegaría, pero jamás me prepare para esto. Itachi me ha dicho que quiere hacerme el amor; yo, naturalmente, me he negado. Y ahora él me mira enfadado, pero más que eso, herido hasta el alma.

- ¿Por qué quieres acostarte conmigo?-le pregunto a viva voz, también sulfurado. Él me ha sujetado con fuerza el talle, me mira a los ojos un momento y comienza a susurrar mi nombre con insistencia.

Yo, por más veces que nos toquemos, que nos acerquemos hasta respirar sobre la boca del otro, jamás pienso que podremos llegar más lejos. Entonces él me tumba sobre la cama y me abraza.

- Deja de jugar-le digo y, antes de que pueda cerrar la boca, él me besa. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo-. ¡Quítate de encima!-le grito. Él se hace a un lado, confundido.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-le pregunto con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Quiero hacerte el amor-dice él sin pestañear, mirándome. Yo comienzo a negar, me levanto de la cama, él me toma del brazo. Le pregunto el por qué.

- Te quiero-dice él y yo siento otro escalofrío-. No me digas que tú no me quieres, puedo verlo todo en tus ojos.

Yo no sabía qué decir.

- Itachi… tú no sabes lo que es el sexo… para personas como yo-me obligo a decírselo-. Yo, sí, te quiero; pero jamás me acostaré contigo.

Él me mira aún más molesto y se acerca a mí; insiste, mirándome a los ojos hasta que yo aparto la mirada.

- El sexo no significa nada para mí-le digo, desesperado, mientras siento sus manos apretarme los antebrazos con fuerza; su boca me respira en la oreja-… ¿De verdad me vas a obligar?-susurro.

Él se detiene, me mira a los ojos.

- Tú no deberías mentir. Sé que quieres hacerlo-dice él.

- Yo _siempre_ quiero hacerlo-digo, tragándome la dignidad, mirándolo furioso-. Pero no contigo.

- Pero sí con cualquier extraño de la calle-dice él. Sé que no lo hace para molestarme, porque es la verdad: en términos llanos, sí, me acuesto con cualquiera.

Sé que es justo que él quiera hacerlo, yo también comenzaría a sentir atracción por alguien con quien convivo todos los días, a quien le tengo cariño, alguien con quien la cercanía y el espacio personal se funden en uno.

Yo sí lo quiero, siento amor por él. Cuando llego a casa y él está estudiando a la luz de la lámpara, lo quiero, no sé qué haría sin él. Es un amor que dura todos los días, todas las horas; no necesita sexo.

Es diferente con los demás, toda la magia, si es que alguna vez la hubo, desaparece en una noche y yo debo irme, debo venir a ver la cara de Itachi, a oír su voz. Nunca duermo fuera de casa; desde la primera vez que vine aquí, en lugar de a casa de mis padres, él se portó así conmigo.

Me toma la temperatura, me dice que me bañe, me habla en voz suave y lenta porque sabe que no recuerdo nada a la hora que llego; casi nunca me pregunta por los detalles de lo que he hecho, quizá él intuye todo en mis ojos.

Cuando no quiero dormir, me da café; cuando no puedo dormir, habla conmigo hasta que me da sueño; y cuando me quedo dormido en el sofá, me lleva hasta la habitación que compartimos, ya que este apartamento está hecho para una sola persona, pero él me hizo espacio.

Dormimos lado a lado en la cama, el calor humano es suficiente cuando hace frío. Él siempre desprende una especie de calor que tranquiliza; cuando tengo problemas, cuando no sé qué hacer, cuando vomito, cuando estoy borracho o con fiebre, siempre es él en quien pienso, no sólo porque haya estudiado medicina.

Mamá y papá no entienden, y por suerte no saben nada. Apuesto que piensan que su hijo es un desastre de persona, y en parte es cierto. Quizá si me ven menos seguido, menos lo piensen. Itachi es el único que lo sabe, que sabe todo, y tal vez no lo entiende, pero no le importa. Aquí es mi hogar, bajo el mismo techo que él.

- No es gracioso-le digo, molesto-. Sabes que lo hago porque lo necesito…

Él, sin embargo, me sigue mirando y no me suelta. A mi pesar, mi cuerpo comienza reconocer la tensión, el deseo; él mira mi entrepierna y luego a mis ojos, retándome con la mirada. Yo vuelvo a negar, desviando la mirada, avergonzado.

- Podemos hacerlo en este momento-dice él.

- Yo NO quiero hacerlo.

- ¿Seguro?-dice él, y cuela una de sus piernas entre las mías. Suelto un gemido.

- Me lastimas-le digo, pero en realidad lo único que me duele está dentro de mí. Fuera, de verdad haría el amor con él en este momento.

- Sasuke…-susurra él y comienza a lamerme el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ha pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo, ¿cómo llegamos a esto?; hace seis meses él me dejó entrar aquí y quedarme; tardamos unas semanas en acostumbrarnos a la presencia del otro; él tardó tres semanas en entender el patrón que seguía al salir por la noche; hace tres meses ambos nos decimos "te amo" de forma natural, sin pensar en qué tipo de amor es; hace dos meses, él se ha mostrado más preocupado que de costumbre, quizá nos hemos empezado a enamorar…; hace tres semanas, yo llegué a casa herido, ebrio y con fiebre.

Hace una semana, él me habla menos, pero me mira fijamente; hace dos días, él me miraba enfadado. Ahora sé por qué.

- Yo no necesito tener sexo contigo, Itachi…-susurro-. No arruines esto-le digo, pero él sigue ignorándome-. Tú eres diferente, por eso… Tú no me tratas como ellos… Si no fueras tú, yo… Yo haría el amor contigo cuando quisieras, las veces que quisieras; te dejaría golpearme, que me llamaras "puta"… Pero tú no eres así.

Él se detiene un momento, ambos estamos jadeando. Me abraza contra sí y yo me tenso.

- No entiendo-suena realmente enfadado-. ¿Por qué demonios dejas que ebrios e idiotas hagan eso contigo?

- No me preguntes eso… No quiero que esto se convierta en una noche. Suéltame…

Pero él me besa, y a pesar de que trato de apartarlo, ambos sabemos que estoy excitado; comienzo a imaginármelo dentro de mí, sobre mí, mirándome, diciéndome que le gusta mi cara, que todo está fantástico allí abajo... He hecho el amor tantas veces que me sé de pe a pa todo lo que sucederá.

Y sin embargo, siempre me excito; siempre quiero hacerlo, quiero más, quiero, quiero… Y él lo sabe, se lo he dicho. Siento su mano sobre mi entrepierna.

- ¡Detente de una vez! Eres un maldito doctor; ¿estudiaste tantos años para esto?-le grito, fuera de mí-. Sabes lo que me sucede, déjame en paz… Vete…

No reconozco mi voz ni lo que estoy gritando. Itachi está sobre mí, me mira sin expresión, su agarre volviéndose más suave en mis muñecas. Está enfadado.

- Si alguien se tiene que largar de aquí eres tú-dice él en voz baja mientras se quita de encima. Se arregla la ropa y sale. Estoy respirando agitado, no puedo pensar claramente, porque hay un problema en mi entrepierna y no se extinguirá…

Me río. Así podría resumir mi vida este último año. Tanto sexo me vuelve loco, debo parar. Itachi me lo ha dicho tantas veces que me da lástima decirle que aún "tengo un problema". Suspiro.

- Itachi…

No voy a decir que me sorprende que esto por fin se haya roto. Lo temía porque sabía que era muy probable. Pero jamás pensé que sería por algo así… Pensaba que Itachi se casaría con una chica, que yo conseguiría otro lugar donde vivir, seguiría teniendo sexo como loco, visitaría a Itachi de vez en cuando, terminaría la carrera… Pensaba que él y yo estaríamos bien, ¡maldita sea!

_"__Él sólo está molesto. Pero es muy extraño; Itachi casi nunca se enoja conmigo, no así. Significa que va en serio. Aquí termina todo este teatro… Mejor así. Yo no quiero que sea mi amante…",_ pero entonces siento un dolor en el pecho y me cuesta permanecer erguido.

Porque sé que quiero tener una relación con Itachi. Si tan sólo no me gustara que los demás me humillaran, me pisotearan, me trataran mal… ah… Hasta yo estoy molesto conmigo mismo.

_"__Gracias por dejarme vivir contigo todo este tiempo.",_ escribo en un pedazo de papel, apretando con fuerza el bolígrafo, tratando de que mi letra sea legible, y después comienzo a empacar. En ese momento no sabía que no habría de dejar ese apartamento en varios días…

**Continuará...**

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que se hayan quedado con ganas de más, porque después vendrá lo mejor :3 Gracias por leer, ¿algún review?


	2. Tortura

¡Hola bellos lectores! Estoy de vuelta, lo siento por la tardanza, mi internet se fue de vacaciones, ¡pero ya volvió! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, que resultó ser bastante intenso. Espero que sufran o se diviertan con él (yo hice ambas), así que sin más que decir los dejo con Itachi y Sasuke :3

**Tortura**

Ja. Al pensar en esos días, me río. Me sorprende poder sentir cómo pasa el tiempo. Jamás pensé que Itachi estuviera tan enfermo como yo. Se necesita un enfermo para curar a otro, pienso. Está bien, no lo defraudaré.

Pero esto se hace cada vez más difícil. Mis manos están atadas por las muñecas, y cuando hago mucho ruido Itachi me amarra un pañuelo sobre la boca. Comienzo a sentirme realmente mal. Lo miro a los ojos implorándole que pare, que detenga esto, y él parece insensible a mí. No sé si lo disfruta o si lo destroza por dentro.

- Muy bien, Sasuke-dice con la misma voz de los doctores, demasiado calmada para un enfermo-. Han sido casi cuarenta y ocho horas de abstinencia. Hasta ahora has estado bien.

Yo no me siento con ganas de hablar.

- …No quiero odiarte-consigo decir. Realmente no quiero, pero comienzo a hacerlo. Él está parado frente a mí, me mira desde arriba, pues yo estoy tumbado en la única cama que hay en el apartamento.

- Por favor, hazlo-dice-. No me importaría.

Esto se va a poner realmente feo. _Necesito_ tener sexo; estoy tratando de calmarme, pensando en otras cosas, recordando, pero sólo quisiera tener mis manos libres, para al menos poder hacer el trabajo yo mismo, pero Itachi no me dejará… Estos dos días todo ha estado bien porque había tenido sexo, _bastante_… Pero ahora comienzo a necesitarlo.

Itachi me ha alimentado, ha hablado conmigo de su día, ignorando mis miradas y mis palabras… Me toma el pulso, la temperatura, cepilla mi cabello, me cambia de ropa después de bañarme… Y yo comienzo a pensar en sus manos en mi entrepierna cada vez que siento su tacto, tan cálido…

- Lo conseguiste-le digo cuando él se acuesta en un sofá que ha metido a la habitación. Me acaba de decir "buenas noches".

- ¿Qué?-pregunta, sonriendo un poco. Mi pulso se acelera, las orejas me arden. Me quedo callado, pensando: _"por favor, haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, no me importa, sólo hazlo"._ Él me mira divertido.

- Quieres que te haga el amor, ¿cierto?-dice. Yo lo miro sintiendo mi rostro arder-. Lo entiendo, después de todo soy el único contacto humano que tienes últimamente… Prácticamente te estás derritiendo, ¿no?-dice. Ríe al ver que no contesto-. Pero no, no era eso lo que quería conseguir. Yo _no_ voy a tocarte más de lo que haría cualquier doctor a su paciente.

- Jamás accedí a ser tu paciente-digo. Él sonríe por última vez y apaga la luz.

Poco a poco mi pulso se tranquiliza. El tiempo se desliza como la cera a lo largo de una vela cuando se derrite. Con cada hora, mi cuerpo se siente peor. Escucho la respiración profunda de Itachi… Pero a mí me quema el cuerpo, comienzo a retorcerme… Entonces me escucho a mí mismo…

- Por favor, Itachi… házmelo…-jadeo. Él bosteza y gime al despertar de su sueño; se endereza con lentitud en el sillón-. Itachi…-Sueno como una prostituta, lo sé. La humillación me inunda el pecho, pero no puedo parar-. Itachi, por favor… Tú querías hacerme el amor... Por favor, hazlo… Maldita sea…

Él se levanta y me mira desde arriba, como siempre. Yo le imploro con la mirada. Él niega con la cabeza. Me toma la temperatura y el sólo tacto de su mano en mi frente me hace soltar un jadeo.

- Estás ardiendo.

- Claro que lo estoy… Te necesito…-susurro. Él asiente para sí. Baja su mano a mi cuello, dos dedos palpan mi yugular. Sigo jadeando. De pronto comienzo a gimotear; es demasiado, no puedo, no quiero que él me vea así… Pero no puedo parar… _quema_…

- Necesito algo… dentro de mí… Quiero… que duela… Itachi, por favor-No reconozco mi voz ni lo que estoy diciendo, siento que mi cuerpo se mueve solo, en su propio calor…

Él me acaricia el cabello con suavidad, se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

- Tranquilo, estás bien. Es el síndrome de abstinencia, sólo sientes que te quemas, pero te aseguro que estás seguro aquí, en casa… Trata de pensar en otra cosa, algo frío, algo desagradable…, en lo que más odias en el mundo, en la comida más asquerosa que has probado...

Pensar marea, mi cuerpo se contrae… Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy de rodillas frente al sanitario, vaciando el estómago; Itachi me aparta con suavidad el cabello de la frente, sus dedos fríos tocando mi piel. Cuando termino, él mete sus manos debajo de mis axilas y me ayuda a levantarme.

Me sostiene con un brazo y siento algo frío contra mis labios.

- Anda, bebe-escucho su voz. El agua está fría y pienso que es lo más delicioso que he probado en la vida. Pero sigo siendo un desastre, estoy temblando, lloro y mi cuerpo arde, la cabeza me da vueltas, apenas puedo mantenerme en pie. Itachi moja una toalla pequeña y la presiona contra mi frente. Me tiene sujeto del talle, puedo sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

- Siento que… voy a morirme…-susurro contra la curvatura de su cuello. Él guarda silencio, y después siento cómo me aprieta más contra sí. Yo jadeo y suelto varios gemidos al sentir su pecho contra el mío; acerco mi pelvis a la suya…

- Itachi… Por favor, voy a volverme loco…-sollozo, mi boca contra su cuello._ "Todo tú eres delicioso,", _pienso_, "¿te importaría… si te pruebo?"._

- Shh… Tranquilo-murmura él. Abro mi boca y beso su cuello, saboreando el ligero sabor salado de su piel. Siento que su cuerpo se tensa y se le va el aliento. Sonrío, satisfecho. Subo a su oreja, pasando la lengua por el lóbulo.

- Anda…-susurro, moviendo mi cadera contra la suya-. Quieres partirme en dos-jadeo; muerdo el cartílago de su oído con suavidad-. ¿No querías esto, eh?-Inhalo su aroma y siento su cuerpo temblar-, ¿no querías joderme, dejarme inconsciente del dolor? ¡¿Eh!? ¿No te molesta que otros lo hagan conmigo y tú no?

Entonces él me empuja y yo choco contra la pared.

- Es suficiente-dice y me sujeta con fuerza de un antebrazo.

- ¿Qué haces?-digo, pero sólo siento que hunde más los dedos en mi carne.

- ¿No querías que doliera?-dice burlón y me arrastra hasta la cama, donde me empuja. Se pone sobre mí y acerca su rostro al mío-. ¿En qué estábamos?-dice y siento sus dedos en mis labios; abro la boca y comienzo a lamerlos con fuerza.

- Buen chico-dice y yo gimo con fuerza, como un cachorro feliz, porque es lo que siempre escucho cuando hago el amor. Entonces saca los dedos de mi boca y acerca la suya, abierta, yo cierro los ojos y abro mi boca, esperando un beso…

Pero lo que siento de pronto es la tela rígida de un pañuelo. Itachi lo amarra detrás de mi cabeza con fuerza y me mira.

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad creíste que había caído tan fácil?-dice riéndose; se inclina y me da un beso en la mejilla-. Buen chico-repite. Yo grito, enfadado, y me retuerzo con más fuerza.

- ¿Ah? No, no lo tomes personal-dice de pronto, pero aún hay un atisbo de risa en su voz-. Lo siento, pero el doctor siempre tiene que estar un paso adelante del paciente… Somos como perros lazarillos.

Poco a poco me calmo, y sólo queda un dolor de cabeza intenso y náuseas. Itachi ha estado todo este tiempo simplemente sujetándome contra la cama. Cuando dejo de moverme, me suelta y se estira, levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, suspirando.

Después moja una toalla en agua fría y la pone contra mi frente. Arde, comienzo a llorar de nuevo, desesperado, lo insulto a gritos ahogados… Pero él sigue ahí sentado, a mi lado, repitiendo _"Ya, ya, todo está bien…"_

Comienzo a adormilarme. Estoy a un paso de quedarme dormido, su mano fría contra mi frente, cuando escucho su voz… Ésta sí es su voz, no la de un doctor:

- Realmente, eres un buen chico.

Y me quedo dormido.

Cuando despierto, estoy desnudo y aún tengo las muñecas atadas tras la espalda.

- ¿Itachi?-murmuro agotado, la mejilla contra el colchón. Él entra a la habitación. Me mira sin expresión, no hay ningún rastro de la persona que habló conmigo la noche anterior. Supongo que tenía la guardia baja.

- Levántate-dice. Yo trato de incorporarme pero mi cuerpo tiembla y apenas consigo sentarme en la cama.

- ¿Te avergüenza que te vea desnudo?-me pregunta. Mi risa tiembla en el aire…

- No es así como me imaginé que sería.-Pero apenas termino a la frase, la mano de Itachi me cruza la cara. Me ha abofeteado.

- No te creas diferente a los demás. Tu cuerpo es frágil. Todos nos reducimos a sangre, huesos y músculos.-Se queda callado un momento, me mira y vuelve a hablar:- Tu cuerpo quema, ¿no?-pregunta. Me taladra con los ojos. Asiento-. Tu cuerpo vomita, tu cuerpo necesita comida, necesita…

- Necesita sexo-me atrevo a decir a media voz. Itachi sonríe de lado y la bofetada no tarda en llegar; fuerte, más fuerte que la primera.

- Necesitas aprender que no sólo sirves para tener relaciones sexuales. Pueden pasarle muchas cosas a tu cuerpo si no lo cuidas. ¿Crees que lo cuidabas cuando tenías sexo a montones?-Yo bajo la mirada y no contesto-. ¿Eh?-insiste él y me toma del mentón; me obliga a mirarlo. Guardo silencio-. De acuerdo, no digas nada.

Camina frente a mí describiendo círculos; debe estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

- Supongamos-dice al fin-, que tú eres mi amante. Supongamos, claro, que no te quiero. Supongamos, también, que tú tampoco te quieres a ti mismo… ¿Qué pasa si un día, por mero placer, hago esto?-dice, se acerca a mí en un rápido movimiento y entonces siento un ardor en mi mejilla. No ha sido una bofetada… Siento algo fluir.

Entonces noto la navaja en la mano de Itachi.

- Y supongamos que me encantó, que quiero continuar… Mmmm… ¿dónde más? Por ejemplo, aquí-dice y siento el mismo dolor punzante en el hombro-. El cuerpo es tan frágil, ¿no crees? Sangra y sangra hasta que coagula; se forma una costra, cicatriza, y la marca desaparece en la mayoría de los casos.

Toma un algodón empapado en alcohol y lo pone contra mi mejilla, limpiando la herida. Aprieto los dientes, contengo los quejidos. El algodón ya está teñido de rojo cuando Itachi hace lo mismo con mi hombro.

- Pero no por eso olvidamos que lo afilado corta, que el fuego quema, que el agua moja… Los humanos aprendemos de la experiencia-dice, mirándome a los ojos.

- A mí no me importa que me lastimen-le digo alto y claro. Él alza una ceja.

- ¿De veras? No me lo creo-dice. Está en cuclillas, frente a mí; saca una bandita y la pone contra mi mejilla-. A muchas personas les gusta que las traten bien, que las quieran. El ser humano evita la mayoría de las veces el dolor. El dolor nos mantiene vivos, alerta, mas no es deseable. Muchos se acostumbran a sentirlo, y cuando se les trata de forma afectuosa, no saben qué hacer, qué sentir, y prefieren volver a su zona de confort…

- Itachi-sonrío-, es muy fácil hablar… Tú no sabes, no has experimentado nada parecido, así que deja de darme sermones.

- No hace falta tener experiencia-replica él-. Es simple sentido común.

Se inclina hasta que nuestros rostros están muy cerca.

- Yo siempre fui bueno contigo, ¿no es cierto? Te dejé quedarte aquí, te hacía de comer, te hacía reír, dormíamos juntos y te decía "te amo"…

- ¡No nos metas en esto!-le grito, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Él sonríe, triste.

- Pero Sasuke, estamos metidos en esto hasta el cuello. Además, sólo es un ejemplo-repone con inocencia-. Eso te gustaba, ¿no? Que yo fuera bueno contigo, que te quisiera, que ignorara lo que te pasaba, que no te fastidiara… Pues las relaciones emocionales también duelen-dice y presiona un poco la herida en mi hombro, yo aprieto los dientes-. Cuando quise hacerte el amor, te negaste. Entendí qué pasaba por tu mente. Los sentimientos y el cuerpo no van juntos para ti. El dolor del cuerpo no se ligaba con el afecto que sentías por mí.

- Cállate, Itachi…-susurro.

- Entonces no puedes decir que te guste ser tratado mal.

- Itachi…-continuo, elevando el tono.

- Sólo estás acostumbrado al dolor.

- Eso no es…

- Pero ahora…-Itachi ignora a propósito todo lo que digo, su voz crece en volumen-. No te queda nada, ¿verdad? Porque ya no confías en mí, ya no me quieres como antes…

Se ha callado y yo estoy llorando, la cabeza gacha, la nariz chorreante.

- Jamás… me permito querer a nadie…-murmuro-. Porque siempre terminan siendo una decepción, como tú.

Levanto la mirada y puedo ver que toda la máscara en él se ha roto. Tiene los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos me miran fijamente… Se repone con rapidez, carraspea…

- …Demasiado amor a veces termina lastimando-susurra sin mirarme y sale de la habitación.

No puedo dejar de llorar; no me siento tan mal como para gritar, pero sé que hay algo roto dentro de mí y cada vez que miro a Itachi, duele y sangra. _"Desearía volver", _pienso una y otra vez. _"Itachi me asusta, no quiero tenerlo cerca, no quiero que me toque, quiero que se vaya, quiero…"_

Pero no es verdad, volver no es una opción. Guardo silencio un momento. Este dolor no lo había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo… Deja un vacío tan grande que sólo se llena con… Sí, sexo…

- De verdad lo necesito…-sollozo en voz alta, a pesar de que sé que Itachi no me escucha.

Recuerdo la expresión en el rostro de mi hermano y me pregunto si así me veo yo de destrozado…

_"__Nos estás matando",_ pienso.

**Continuará...**

Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Todos los comentarios son recibidos :9


	3. Decisión

**Aquí una pequeña narración desde el punto de vista de Itachi ^.^ que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Decisión<strong>

Ya no puedo volver atrás… he ido demasiado lejos. No sé qué pensaba cuando lo decidí. Mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo, como cuando quise hacerle el amor. Fue un estúpido impulso que a estas alturas debería ser capaz de controlar.

Sasuke siempre fue peligroso para mí, desde que llegó a esta casa; hacía cualquier cosa por él, hasta ignorar los problemas que tenía. Traje las herramientas del hospital sin dudar, en mi mente sólo pasaba una lista de cosas _"vendas, alcohol, morfina, jeringas, aspirinas…",_ como si estuviera en el supermercado.

En ese momento no pensé en cómo iba a acabar esto. Sólo era como si no tuviera sentido pensar si mi decisión estaba bien tomada o no; era lo único que podía hacer y punto. Creo que Sasuke también lo supo porque cuando le ordené que se quedara quieto no protestó.

Sólo me miró, interrogándome con la mirada.

- No finjas que no sabes qué va a pasar-le dije cuando terminé de hacer el nudo de las muñecas. Suspiré, de pronto me di cuenta de que yo tampoco había tomado conciencia de lo que venía. Muy tarde para regresar, me dije, viendo cómo temblaba Sasuke.

Ahora lo más difícil es fingir. Después de haber visto tanta sangre, tanto dolor en el semblante de mis pacientes, pensaba que nada podía sorprenderme, que nada podía llegar realmente al interior… Es algo que debemos aprender los médicos.

Y los primeros días fue fácil mantener mi rostro inexpresivo, fue fácil ignorar sus peticiones, fue muy fácil tomarle el pulso e informarle con la mayor educación que su salud era estable. Pero ahora…

Puedo escucharlo, su cuerpo no descansa un solo momento. Sabía lo que pasaría: delirios, fiebre, vómito; sabía que él querría, sobre todas las cosas, que le desatara las manos, que lo dejara darse placer a sí mismo. Después, que yo mismo lo satisficiera.

Pasamos la noche en vela, él rogándome por sexo, yo negándome. Cuando lo abracé contra mí, lo hice porque sabía que no podía mantenerse en pie por sí solo para volver a la cama. Entonces él enterró su rostro en mi cuello y susurró que sentía que se iba a morir.

Él comenzó a gemir. _"Detente_", me dije. "_Un error, sólo ha sido un error"_, y lo aparté. Todo el encanto se rompió y recordé con más fuerza por qué demonios había empezado este juego sin salida.

Ahora, justo ahora, quiero regresar, quisiera no haberlo golpeado, no haberlo acorralado. Después de hacerle esos cortes a Sasuke en el hombro, en la mejilla, de ver sus ojos asustados clavados en mí, _quiero_ regresar.

_"__No quieres regresar. Sólo desearías que no fuera tan difícil",_ escuché en mi cabeza_, "o que alguien más se encargara del trabajo sucio."_ Sí, era eso. No quería que Sasuke me odiara, pero no había forma de parar ahora, el daño está hecho, la confianza está rota. Sólo podemos ir hacia adelante. ¡Y esto tiene que valer la pena!

Aprieto los dientes, me limpio las lágrimas; es hora de regresar. Ya había olvidado por qué hacía esto. Respiro y recupero la calma. Necesito sonreírle un poco, mostrarle que me importa un comino su sufrimiento, que él solo debe salir de esto…

- Bien-digo, entrando. Él está hecho un ovillo en la cama-. ¿Tienes frío?

Él asiente.

- Pues levántate y busca la ropa tú mismo.

Él me mira, poco a poco puedo ver el odio pintarse en sus ojos. Entiendo, no hay problema, sigue tranquilo, él tiene que pasar por esto.

- No puedo, idiota-dice con sequedad. Sonrío y me inclino sobre él.

- ¿Y por qué no?-pregunto. Él me mira receloso-. No entiendo-continúo-, todas las noches que, como tú dices, "te destrozaron el culo" pudiste caminar perfectamente al día siguiente, ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora, que eso lo disfrutabas?

- Tengo… Tengo las manos atadas, no puedo vestirme…-susurra, su rostro encarnándose. Es raro que esté tan calmado, debe ser porque anoche se durmió entre delirios hasta entrada la madrugada.

- Mmmm… Pero sabes por qué te amarré, ¿no?-le digo. Lo enderezo, sujetándolo por los hombros; él se estremece con el contacto de mis manos. Su espalda está fría, la piel pálida-. Lo hice porque puedes hacer muchas cosas con las manos sueltas; te lo dije, el cuerpo es frágil… Frágil y fácil de complacer.

- Desátame.

- No.

Él respira agitado.

- Lo haré, eventualmente. Piensa en esto como un símbolo-le digo, tocando sus muñecas amarradas-. Olvidabas hacer muchas cosas cuando tenías sexo, ¿no? Dejabas las tareas, la escuela, tus amigos, ¿no? Pues disfrútalo, anda, deja también la ropa de lado, ¿qué importa la ropa? El sexo es lo más importante en la vida, ¿no?

Él tiembla aún más bajo mis manos.

- No importa que estés desnudo, mientras tu piel esté caliente…-susurro en su oído.

- Yo no soy así-murmura él.

- ¿No? Entonces, si te suelto las manos para que hagas las cosas como tú quieras, ¿te portarás bien? ¿Serás un buen chico?

- No soy un perro, deja de hablarme así.

- Bueno, digámoslo más fácil: no hagas nada indebido, ¿de acuerdo?-digo, sonriendo un poco. Sasuke baja la mirada; puedo ver lo avergonzado que está. Asiente.

Saco la navaja de mi bolsillo y corto el nudo. Hay feas marcas rojizas cruzando la piel blanca de las muñecas de Sasuke. Él gime adolorido, moviendo los dedos, haciendo crujir las articulaciones. Me mira.

- Anda-le digo-, vístete.

Él se levanta, tambaleándose un poco. Se pone lo primero que encuentra en el closet, con movimientos lentos, abandonados.

- Hay muchas cosas que creemos necesarias-susurro, pero sé que él me está oyendo-, pero que no lo son.

- Como esto.

Yo río.

- ¿No crees que sea necesario?

- No-responde y avanza a la puerta; yo lo miro sorprendido, me levanto desconcertado y avanzo para detenerlo. Entonces él gira la perilla y la puerta no cede. Me mira, yo sonrío.

- Cerrada, ¿cierto?-le digo, levantando una pequeña llave en mis manos. Él se acerca e intenta golpearme, yo lo esquivo fácilmente.

- Si me la quitas, es tuya, ¿qué te parece?

Él sigue tratando de golpearme, realmente furioso. Finalmente me embiste y ambos caemos al suelo, yo me río, como si jugáramos, él trata de alcanzar mi mano derecha, donde sujeto la llave.

- ¡Qué triste!, ¿no crees? Ahora podrías estar teniendo sexo con quien quisieras, revolcándote en una cama, sin importarte nada más… Y en lugar de eso, mírate, estás aquí revolcándote conmigo en el suelo.

- ¡Cállate!-grita él mientras estira su cuerpo sobre el mío, tratando de tomar la llave. Yo lo sujeto con fuerza de la mano izquierda, limitando sus movimientos.

- ¡Ah!-exclama de pronto, su cuerpo tiembla, la mano que quiere alcanzar la llave se rinde.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto contra la curva de su cuello.

- Deja… deja de hacer eso-dice él implorante, jadeando.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-digo yo, alzando de nuevo mi rodilla, la cual roza su entrepierna-. ¿No querías esto?-Le enseño la llave, poniéndola frente a su rostro, el cual se enrojece cada vez más. Aumento el ritmo de mi rodilla al trote, Sasuke tiene el rostro enterrado en mi pecho, su cuerpo tiembla y no para de gemir.

- ¡Vaya! Pensé que querías irte, qué lástima…

Estoy tranquilo, escuchando los gemidos de Sasuke, cuando de pronto recibo un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

- Imbécil, deja de tratarme así-dice él con voz temblorosa. Me ha quitado la llave de las manos, se levanta y se arregla la ropa. Me duele la mejilla.

Él mete la llave en la cerradura y la gira…

Lo primero que hace es mirarme, incrédulo. Después golpea la puerta con los puños, jala el picaporte, le da puntapiés… Finalmente retrocede y su espalda choca contra la pared.

- Lo siento, Sasuke-le digo, levantándome. Él sólo mira a la puerta cerrada y a mí alternativamente, parece realmente confundido, como diciendo _"era mentira, ¡era mentira!"_. Yo tomo más soga y él, resignado, se da la vuelta, poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda.

- Eres de lo peor-escupe. Puedo ver que caen lágrimas de su barbilla. Yo sonrío sin ganas, y acerco mi boca a su oreja.

- Tú eres oro. Estoy orgulloso de ti-susurro y lo empujo sobre la cama.

Él permanece ahí en silencio, lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas. Yo saco la llave correcta de mi bolsillo y abro la puerta. Cierro por fuera, y siento que la mejilla me arde_. "De verdad, estoy orgulloso de ti",_ pienso.

* * *

><p><strong>(Como siempre) Continuará...<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer, ¿qué les pareció? :D**


	4. Aprendizaje

**Bueno, ¡por fin actualizo! Me siento productiva hoy: compré una bufanda (demasiado tarde ya que ya me enfermé y tengo una lija en lugar de garganta), cociné algo nutritivo (adiós tacos), fui a misa (:O ni yo me lo creo, así que tenía que ponerlo por escrito), terminé mi tarea del MARTES (esto se pone cada vez más fantasioso), Y, la cereza del pastel: ACTUALIZO.**

**Gracias, domingo, por hacerme productiva -w-**

**Espero que lo disfruten :D (Sasuke vuelve a narrar en este capítulo). Veamos cómo se vuelven locos estos bebés :'3**

* * *

><p><strong>Aprendizaje<strong>

Entiendo, no tiene sentido discutir con él, siempre está un paso delante de mí. Sólo debo hacer lo que él quiera. Mi cuerpo parece estar un poco mejor. Sin embargo, está realmente agotado, paso la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo.

_"__Es porque has estado gritando, gimiendo y llorando demasiado"_ me ha dicho Itachi en tono educado. Desde aquel día que me engañó con la llave, dejé de pelear. Supe que sólo saldría cuando Itachi lo decidiera.

Sin embargo, ahora deja mis manos libres de vez en cuando, vigilándome. Puedo notar que él también está cansado, hay ojeras bajo sus ojos. Me encanta cuando está así, porque comienza a ser el que era antes y deja de tratarme como un enfermo.

Aún siento la necesidad de tener sexo, pero parece ser un punto dentro de mí, si me esfuerzo en pensar en otra cosa, lo olvido; y me esfuerzo, de verdad, por distraerme. Durante la noche es difícil, con toda esa oscuridad, las sábanas, la respiración de Itachi…

- Por favor…-me encuentro suplicándole a Itachi, tirado en la cama, la boca llena de saliva, la frente ardiendo-. Te quiero dentro de mí… Itachi, anda… Aaah…-gimo y gimo hasta cansarme, con Itachi mirándome frío desde arriba. De vez en cuando me abofetea, cuando digo algo realmente asqueroso, cuando amenazó con matarme, cuando comienzo a gritar…

Pero durante el día está bien, parecemos incluso personas normales. Él me ha dado varios libros, todos sobre medicina, lo cual me aburre infinitamente, pero me distrae. Muchas veces me quedo dormido con la frente contra el libro.

Hoy ya ha oscurecido cuando Itachi entra en la habitación. Estoy adormilado, he estado pensando mucho en él, en la escuela, en nuestros padres… Estoy agotado. Entonces pienso en algo:

- Itachi, podrías perder tu empleo-le digo de pronto, sorprendido. Él me mira un poco confundido, después esboza una suave sonrisa, cansado.

- ¿Sí?

- Si te demando… podrías perder tu empleo.

- En realidad, no sólo mi empleo-dice él con tranquilidad, sentándose en el sofá, quitándose la bata-, me costará la carrera y me meterán a prisión, creo.

- Podría demandarte-le sigo diciendo, tratando de ver alguna reacción por su parte. Él sonríe.

- Por favor, hazlo. No me importaría.

Me quedo callado. Es lo mismo que respondió cuando le dije que no quería odiarlo.

- Gajes del oficio-dice él adormilado, recostándose en el sofá-. Buenas noches.

La luz se apaga. Así que… ¿no le importa nada de eso? ¿Cómo puedes ganarle a un enemigo sin preocupaciones o debilidades…?

* * *

><p>El día siguiente es domingo, su día libre. Desde temprano escucho que se levanta, se baña, prepara el desayuno, toma café y lee libros. Entra en la habitación con su taza, mi plato de comida y un par de libros.<p>

Deja todo en el buró, desata mis muñecas y me da el plato de comida. Lo como con apetito, saboreando cada bocado, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no comía nada decente. La mayoría de las veces lo vomitaba, o como estaba realmente afiebrado, ni siquiera tenía apetito.

Itachi bebe su café sentado en el sofá, leyendo el libro, y me echa ojeadas de vez en cuando. Termino de comer y también me pongo a leer. Al poco rato, sin aviso previo, siento en el estómago esa sensación cálida, ansiosa, y sé lo que significa. Trato de ignorarlo, pero todo mi cuerpo parece calentarse; siento un retortijón en mis entrañas… Son demasiadas ansias de hacerlo... _"No, no tan temprano…",_ me digo. Pero aquello no para.

_"__Necesito hacerlo…"._ En estos momentos toda aquella tortura me importa un comino, mi hermano, lo odio, todo en esta habitación me da asco, náuseas, sólo quiero salir de aquí y saciar esta hambre que no se llenará con comida ni libros. "_Quiero. Salir. Ya."_

En medio de aquel delirio escucho la respiración suave de Itachi, y lo miro furtivamente; se ha quedado dormido, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, recargada contra el respaldo. Se me corta el aliento.

_"__Es mi oportunidad",_ pienso. No sé qué hacer, quiero salir de aquí pero… la puerta estará cerrada. Entonces veo la navaja que brilla sobre el sillón, al lado de Itachi. Sonrío, la oportunidad perfecta. Demasiado perfecta, pero en este momento no puedo pensar, me arde la pelvis y deseó algo dentro de mí con tantas ganas que podría saltar por la ventana si no estuviera cerrada.

Me levanto, camino de puntas hasta el sillón, mirando con nerviosismo a Itachi. Tomo la navaja con rapidez y la apunto a su cuello. Lo llamo, no despierta. Lo llamo con más fuerza, como cuando él me da órdenes.

- Despierta, idiota-le digo. Él alza la cabeza y abre los ojos. Me mira en silencio.

- Dame la llave-le digo. Él sigue mirándome en silencio. Meto las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca, nada-. ¿Dónde está?

Silencio, su mirada fija y seria taladrándome.

- Podría cortarte la garganta ahora mismo-le digo, apretando el metal contra su piel. Él sigue mirándome en silencio. _"¿Qué esperas? Mátalo, no volverías a verlo, no volvería a molestarte",_ escucho una voz dentro de mí.

Mi respiración se acelera y se me nubla la mirada. _"¿Qué… qué acabo de…?",_ siento el peso de esas palabras en aquel objeto afilado, tanto que casi tiemblo y caigo de rodillas. _"¿De verdad… iba a matarlo?",_ pienso aterrado.

_"__El sexo lo vale",_ escucho la misma voz. _"El sexo lo vale todo en esta vida, hasta la vida de tu hermano…",_ aquella voz me ensordece.

- Yo no…-murmuro, aparto mi mano de él con lentitud. _"¡Mátalo! Vamos, sólo aprieta la hoja y todo se acaba; aprieta la hoja y nos vamos a casa, ¡córtale la garganta, puta!"_, mi mano vuelve a subir; Itachi me mira sin cambiar de expresión.

_"__¿Qué esperas?"_

- Basta…-susurro, "_Te pregunté que qué esperas, basura, ¡mátalo y vayamos por sexo…!"-._ ¡Cállate!-grito y aprieto mi muñeca con la otra mano, haciéndola bajar; mis rodillas tiemblan. Miro a Itachi y él sigue mirándome, me mira de una forma… Sabe qué pasa…

- No iba a hacerlo…-susurro, mis manos tiemblan, doy un paso hacia atrás, asustado. Él se levanta y avanza hacia mí, yo retrocedo, pensando que me va a golpear. Entonces me sujeta de la mano en la que tengo la navaja.

Tomando mi mano como si me fuera a enseñar a escribir, aprieta la punta de la navaja contra la palma de su mano y hace un corte largo. Mi mano tiembla bajo la suya, que no la deja ir. Finalmente me suelta. Mi mano se ha salpicado un poco de su sangre, que ahora mana y le corre también por el dorso.

- Sólo es sangre-dice él, abriendo bien la palma ensangrentada-. Y sin embargo puede matarnos, ¿verdad?

Sonríe. Yo asiento, mareado. Itachi me mira con atención.

- ¿Estás bien?-pregunta. Yo niego.

- Demasiada… demasiada sangre-consigo decir.

Él se encoge de hombros y me sujeta del antebrazo con su mano herida; siento aquella sustancia pegajosa, tibia, manchándome la piel. Quiero vomitar.

Itachi me pasa la mano por el talle y me aprieta contra él.

- No hay que jugar con la vida-me dice con suavidad. Me gira con rudeza, me pone las manos detrás de la espalda y vuelve a amarrarme las muñecas, puedo notar que está enfadado porque aprieta el nudo más de lo usual.

Me siento en la cama y lo miro.

- ¿No puedo lavarme…?-logro decir aún mareado, viendo cómo la sangre se vuelve más oscura y castaña, cómo se seca sobre mi piel… Quiero vomitar.

- No. Estabas dispuesto a cargar con un asesinato, ¿no? ¿Qué es un poco de sangre comparado con eso?-dice él, sonriéndome. Ha tomado un algodón y lo moja con alcohol, cuando desinfecta su herida puedo ver cómo su ceño se contrae de dolor.

- Por cierto, la puerta no tenía seguro, por eso no llevaba la llave conmigo-dice como si nada.

Se ríe al ver mi mirada incrédula. Pero no es la risa que odio, sino esa que se le sale sin querer, que parece la de un niño. Ya no me decepciono, sé que no saldré hasta que él lo quiera. Trato de sonreír, pero sólo logro temblar. El eco de aquella voz resuena en mi cabeza.

- Pude haberte matado…-murmuro, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerme la columna vertebral.

- Pero no lo hiciste. Pude ver cómo lo deseabas…-murmura y se inclina hasta que nuestras narices se rozan; su mano sostiene mi mentón y puedo oler su sangre-. Tus ojos cambiaron en ese momento. Sabías que así se acabarían tus problemas, ¿cierto?

Quiero vomitar, aquel olor me da náuseas, es demasiado intenso, está demasiado cerca, su sangre es tan roja… él, sus ojos… me marea…

- Yo no… yo no elegí esto-le digo, negándole la mirada. Siento tanto asco de mí mismo… Él sonríe al ver mi rostro.

- Estás algo pálido-dice.

- De verdad eres de lo peor-le digo con un hilo de voz.

- … Pronto podrás irte-dice él. Yo sonrío un poco, los labios aún temblándome.

- … Quizá no deba irme-murmuro casi sin darme cuenta. Las náuseas empeoran, mi estómago se revuelve... sólo tengo claro algo: no quiero estar solo con esa voz dentro de mí… No quiero sentir lo mismo de nuevo.

Me sonríe con tristeza, me acaricia el cabello.

- Te irás, lo sabes. Cuando todo esto termine, podrás ser libre de todo…

- ¿Y tú…?

- ¿Yo…?-susurra, sonriendo. Parece pensarlo un momento-. ¿No me ibas a demandar? Me pudriré en prisión.

Él pone una mano sobre mi boca cuando trato de protestar.

- ¿Por qué no intentas escapar de nuevo?- dice. Yo niego, de pronto asustado del inmenso significado de la libertad.

Él asiente. Se sienta en el sofá frente a mí y empieza a leer un libro. Así pasa el tiempo. Apenas le dirijo la palabra; trato de desprenderme del olor de su sangre y su tacto, pero es casi inútil.

- Déjame ir al baño-le digo. Él niega sin mirarme.

- Voy a vomitar.

- Perfecto, vomita sobre ti mismo si es tan urgente-dice, lamiéndose la punta de su dedo índice y cambiando de página.

Se ha vendado la herida con parsimonia, casi tarareando. Ni una sola vez me miró. Pienso en sus palabras: ¿Irme lejos de aquí?… Lejos de él, de la suciedad que llevo adherida a la piel, a un lugar donde nadie me conozca, sin esta casa, sin sus ojos taladrándome, sin su voz burlándose de mí, sin esta adicción o estas náuseas... ¿Cuándo me acostumbré a esto…?

Ah, las náuseas se han ido...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¿qué les pareció?**


End file.
